The invention relates to instruction leaflets made of paper for receiving printed information, especially intended to be included in packaging such as boxes for pharmaceutical products. The invention more particularly relates to such an instruction leaflet and its method of making.
An instruction leaflet made of paper or similar material, made flat, is already known which comprises at least two superimposed thin sheets on which the information is printed, rigidly joined together in an area of association along and close to a common straight side of their edge, the instruction leaflet being possibly folded, notably parallel and/or perpendicular to the direction of the area of interdependence, and especially intended to be included in a packaging such as box for a pharmaceutical product or similar. An embodiment of such an instruction leaflet is also known. Documents EP-A-274 872, EP-A-673 870 related to such instruction leaflets for pharmaceutical products. The subject invention intends to improve previously known instruction leaflets.
The subject invention relates to an instruction leaflet of the previously mentioned type which, on at least one of its sheets, comprises a thinning, extending longitudinally, so as to allow manual tearing at this place, the thinning crossing the edge of the corresponding sheets at both extremities and allowing the separation of the originally single instruction leaflet into at least two distinct parts.
According to other characteristics, the thinning has the form of a succession of spaced perforations, with or without removal of material, or a continuous or discontinuous localized thinning.
According to one possibility, at least at one of these two extremities, the thinning is fitted with a tearing leader such as a V-shaped notch. As the case may be, the rupture leader is located at both thinning extremities.
According to a first embodiment, the thinning is located at least partly besides, along and close to the area of interdependence. More particularly, the thinning is totally located besides, along and close to the area of interdependence.
According to a second embodiment, the thinning is at least partly located along and within the area of interdependence.
According to another aspect, and to the first embodiment, only one sheet is fitted with a thinning.
According to this aspect, and to the second embodiment, several sheets are fitted with a thinning. Particularly, all the sheets are fitted with a thinning. When several sheets are fitted with a thinning, the thinning of the various sheets are superimposed on the whole.
According to another aspect, one or several sheets are fitted with a thinning, while one or several of the other sheets comprise a modification resulting from the realisation of the thinning perpendicular to the thinning. However, this modification is normally not intended to the manual tearing of separation like the thinning.
According to another aspect, the thinning extends longitudinally along a straight line. This straight line comprises a unique segment, or several segments, forming angles.
According to another aspect, the general shape of the thinning is a single thinning line or several juxtaposed lines or a thinning area or several juxtaposed areas.
According to a particular embodiment, the thinning crosses, at least at one of both extremities, at least one of the sides close to the one along which the area of interdependence extends. In particular, at both extremities the thinning crosses both sides adjoining the one along which the area of interdependence extends.
According to another aspect, and to the embodiments, the thinning does not cross the area of interdependence or cross it in contrary.
According to another characteristic, and to a particular embodiment, the thinning is located so that at least one of the distinct parts resulting from the tearing at the thinning place substantially corresponds to one of the sheets, except essentially the area of interdependence, which belongs to the other part.
An instruction leaflet such as the one described is typically rectangular or square. The sheets, at least some of them, have sensibly the same shape and dimensions. The paper sheet thickness can reach the thickness of bible paper. An instruction leaflet such as the described one can be presented not flat but folded parallel and/or perpendicular to the direction of the area of interdependence and on the side adjoining the edge.
According to another aspect, the invention also concerns a packaging comprising a principal box or the like, and, inside, an instruction leaflet such as previously described.
According to another aspect, the invention also concerns a set comprising packaging as mentioned above and contents located in the main box. According to an embodiment of same, the concerned content is located in a primary packaging such as a tube, a box or similar, located in the main box.
Finally, according to another aspect, the invention relates to a method of realisation of an instruction leaflet as previously described. According to this method, some sheets used to carry information are superimposed and interdependent. The method comprises an additional step during which the thinning is carried out. More particularly the thinning is punctured when the instruction leaflet has been made, prior to folding and packing. The related thinning is made by puncture, stamping, pressing, embossing, stamping or similar.